


Katherine

by salvatorelover



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salvatorelover/pseuds/salvatorelover
Summary: You and Katherine have been friends forever but little does she know that you want more.
Relationships: Katherine Pierce/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Katherine

*Warning: Graphic smut ahead*

For as long as you could remember, you and Katherine were like sisters. Katherine had turned you in 1688. She found you dying by yourself and felt an immediate pull towards you.  
You've spent the last couple hundred years traveling the world together, but had always ended up back in Mystic Falls. You were there this time to spy on Stefan Salvatore, once again.  
Katherine had been obsessed with Stefan Salvatore since 1864 and you never really saw what she saw in him. Sure, he's sweet and has good looks but he's not crazy special or anything.  
  
You and Katherine told each other everything, and that included her talks about Stefan. You never especially enjoyed her Stefan talks and they usually irritated you as well as making you a little jealous. She spends so much time obsessing over him that she doesn't see what's right in front of her, you. You have had feelings for Katherine for years but never said anything out of fear of ruining your friendship. You would rather listen to her talk about Stefan than ruin the only friendship you have.  
  
  
"Isn't he even hotter as a vampire?" Katherine whispers to you while outside of the Salvatore Boarding House peeking in.  
"Sure, Katherine." You respond, as you know she's not really listening but wrapped up in watching Stefan.  
  
You guys spend another couple of minutes at the Salvatore house and then speed off to go back to your motel. You guys are staying in a small motel a couple of miles from Mystic Falls so you aren't spotted by anyone. Once you get there, you decide that you need some stuff from the store and just feel like going out. Katherine kept going on and on about how much she misses Stefan as you get ready to go out together.  
Finally, you guys are ready to go and she stops talking about Stefan and starts discussing what you guys need to grab at the store. You decide on just getting some bourbon and seltzer to drink, along with a few snacks. You also stop at the local hospital to stash up on blood bags. You had convinced Katherine to stop killing people and instead drink from a blood bag. After you have everything you need, you head back to the motel to hang out, talk, and watch a couple of movies before going to sleep.  
  
"Hey (y/n)?" Katherine suddenly turns to you and says in the middle of watching a movie.  
  
You respond pausing the movie, "Yeah?"  
  
"You seem off today. Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, nothing's wrong", you lie, "everything's great!"  
  
You can tell Katherine doesn't believe you but she takes the answer for now and turns back to the TV unpausing the movie.  
She takes your hand and gives it a squeeze, a signal you too have had forever. Whenever she senses that you are getting anxious, upset, or having a panic attack, she squeezes your hand to tell you that she's there and to breathe and listen to her.  
You smile at her and go back to watching the movie.  
You can't stop thinking about Katherine. She's so beautiful and even if she may seem hard and cold, once you get to know her, she is really sweet and kind.  
The choice of movie also doesn't help with your thoughts as you were watching Fifty Shades of Grey. Your thoughts take a turn and you find yourself imagining what it would be like to fuck Katherine Pierce. You felt your face heating up so you knew you were blushing, but you just can't help it. You zone out thinking about her.  
Katherine seems to notice the blushing too and after a few minutes of thinking she pauses the movie, turns to you, and almost like a light bulb went off in her head she says to you, "You like someone!"  
  
“Huh?” You get snapped out of your thoughts by Katherine talking to you.  
“You like someone!” She repeated  
"No!" You tried to argue but knew it was no use. She would just keep pushing until she got an answer, so you rolled your eyes and quietly said "Yes."  
  
Katherine gets excited and asks who it is but you aren't giving in. You don't want her to know that you like her.  
  
She won’t stop and keeps pushing you further and further until finally you just snap.  
  
“Okay! Fine! It’s you! I like you!” You scream just wanting her to stop. You freeze realizing what you just said and feel so mortified that you run into the bathroom and lock yourself in. You sit against the door and start to cry, afraid that you ruined your relationship with your lifelong friend.  
You hear a light knocking and Katherine saying “Can I come in please?”  
You stay silent, refusing to let her in for a while. After a few minutes pass and you can calm yourself down, you unlock the door and stand up wiping your tears. She comes in and immediately gives you a hug, like she knew how hard this was for you to keep from her and at the same time equally hard to tell her.  
  
She asks “How long have you been keeping that from me?”  
“Oh, just a hundred years or so.” You respond with a slight chuckle.  
The hug gets a little bit tighter and you can tell that you surprised her with your answer. “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.”  
  
She releases you from the hug and looks you directly in the eyes and with her thumb, wipes the tears off your cheek.  
"Nothing could ruin our friendship. I promise."  
You nod but there's still doubt running through your head. Your racing thoughts are suddenly cut off as you feel her lips pressing gently against yours. You are in complete shock and unable to kiss her back because you're frozen.  
You pull away from the kiss and ask, “What was that for?”  
“I li-” She tries to respond but you cut her off.  
"Wait. Was that out of pity? I knew it. I ruined our friendship. It's never gonna be the same again. And it's all my fault. I should have never told you." You ramble on, pacing in circles until you feel Katherine grab your hand and squeeze it. You stop pacing and rambling and start to calm yourself down and listen to her.  
"Are you a little better?" she asks as she sees you breathing deeply to try to calm down.  
You take another deep breath and nod your head mumbling "Mm-hmm" just loud enough for her to hear.  
"I already told you, nothing could possibly ruin our friendship. And I'm glad you told me. I could tell that something had been eating away at you for a while but I couldn't figure out what it was, but now that I know, you probably have a weight lifted off of you." You nod, agreeing with her.  
"And that kiss wasn't out of pity." She looks down at the ground as she continues, "The other reason I'm glad you told me is because -", she sighs, hesitating but keeps going anyway, "-because I like you too, (y/n)." She looks back up at you with wide, pleading eyes. You had never seen her this vulnerable before and you knew she was telling the truth.

You stay frozen for a minute, shocked by her confession. You look at her and then kiss her more passionately this time and she kisses back. You are going crazy in your head but you try not to let it show too much. Katherine pulls back leaving you stunned for a second and you say the only thing that is coming to your brain right now, "Wow..."

Katherine chuckles and takes your hand and brings you to the couch in your motel room. You had almost forgotten that you had been standing in a tiny motel bathroom.  
She looks at you and asks in a very proper voice, "Shall we continue watching the movie?"  
You agree and go back to watching Fifty Shades of Grey with some blood bags and bourbon.  
You get to a hot scene and you can't get Katherine out of your mind. You sit in torture for a couple of minutes and then get up to use the bathroom hoping it will be over by the time you get back. Of course, with your luck, the scene is still going on when you get back. This really isn't the movie to be watching right now. You feel yourself getting hotter and the need to be satisfied getting stronger. You start squirming a little bit, but not enough that Katherine would notice, desperately trying to get the friction of the couch and your jeans against your crotch. Katherine seems absorbed in the movie so you don't think you have to worry about her noticing you. You bring your knees up to your chest so you can rub yourself with the heel of your foot. Your breathing starts getting heavier and you find yourself diving into your head, imaging Katherine, and forgetting about making sure she doesn't see you. Katherine notices that something is off but isn't exactly sure what it is and you are in your imagination so you don't realize her noticing you.  
As she turns her head to look back at the movie, she sees your foot moving out of the corner of her eye, something that she didn't notice when she was looking at you trying to figure out what was off. You moving your foot wasn't out of the ordinary as you often would shake your foot or leg when doing something out of habit. Maybe it was the way you are moving your foot, but something tells Katherine that she needs to look at it. When she does, she lets out a soft gasp realizing what you're doing. The gasp slowly turns into a smirk as she gets an idea.  
"(y/n), are you okay? You seem off."  
"Huh? What?" You respond quickly snapping out of it.  
"I asked if you were okay. You just seem a little off." Katherine had a gentle smile on her face as she repeated what she had previously said.  
"Oh. Yea. Of course. I'm good." You tried to play it off like there was nothing wrong hoping that Katherine hadn't seen anything.  
She slides closer to you on the couch and gives you a side hug. "You sure?"  
"Yep!" you respond with a head nod.  
She slowly moves her hand that's not wrapped around you down to the couch, staring at you.  
"So, you don't need help with a little...problem?" Katherine smirks and you look at her realizing that she probably saw something.  
You try to reply smoothly but it comes out as a squeaked, "What do you mean?"  
"I think you know what I mean." She moves her hand again but this time it touches the outside of your lower thigh.  
You start to get even redder than you thought possible but you had to admit, this was pretty hot. You feel Katherine's hand move up to the outside of your upper thigh and then slowly across the top making it's way to the inside of your thigh. Your breaths are shaky and you have to restrain yourself from just grabbing her and making out with her right now. Her thumb starts making circles on the inside of your thigh and you have to hold back a moan.  
She continues to make circles and then "accidentally" grazes her thumb against you while smirking. "Oops... sorry (y/n)."  
You open your mouth to respond but all that comes out is a soft cry of pleasure. Katherine looks at you with wide eyes and a smile, like she just heard the most beautiful sound on Earth.  
By now, you have had enough of the teasing and after what just happened, you just want Katherine. You grab her face and kiss her roughly like you can't get enough of her. She immediately kisses back, pushing you back to lay you down on the couch with her on top. She licks your bottom lip asking for entrance and while your tongues fight for dominance, you run your hands through her beautiful brown hair. You move your hands down to her waist, tugging on her shirt slightly, signaling that it had to go. You broke apart and she took off her shirt and God, was she beautiful. You took off your shirt and Katherine gave you a kiss and then kissed down your neck finding your sweet spot.  
You let out a quiet moan and quickly covered your mouth, embarrassed.  
"Don't. I want to hear every single beautiful noise you make. They let me know that I'm doing a good job, and I like that I have the ability to break you down so easily. Don't be embarrassed."  
You nod letting her know that you will do as she says. She goes back to kissing, sucking, and biting - with her regular teeth - at your neck. You start to hold back your moans but then you remember what Katherine said.  
"Oohhh"  
"That's it. Let it out. So beautiful."  
Katherine bites down on your neck with her fangs drinking from you.  
"Mmmmm"  
You watch her pull away from you and just the sight of her vampire face with a little bit of your blood dripping down from the corner of her mouth could have been enough to make you cum right then and there. She reaches her hand up to wipe the dripping blood off her face, but you grab her hand before it makes it there and pin it down to the couch. You lean into her, deciding to be brave, and seductively lick the remaining blood from the corner of her mouth. You then lick down to her neck and bite down, drinking from her.  
"Oh. (y/n)."  
You pull away from her and lick the remaining blood off your lips. Katherine starts to undo the button on your jeans before looking up at you to make sure you were okay with it. You nod, signaling her to continue and she slips your jeans off leaving you in your bra and panties. She looks down, examining you, and with a smile says, "You are gorgeous."  
You smile up at her before using your vampire strength to flip you over so that you were now on top. You take off her jeans and throw them somewhere in the room. You grab her and speed you both over to the bed, still on top of Katherine. She pulls your face down and you start to make out again when you feel her hands wandering on your back. She taps the back of your bra strap and you reach back to undo it and throw it on the floor. She immediately ends the kiss, flips you over, and starts sucking on one of your nipples -- circling her tongue around it and gently biting down -- while she uses one of her hands to play with the other.  
"Oh my-"  
You play with her hair and then reach down to undo her bra. She comes back up to kiss you and you feel her hand wander down to the waist of your panties. She goes down even further and starts rubbing you gently through the fabric.  
"Jesus, Katherine!"  
She smiles and continues teasing you as you start to play with her beautiful breasts. You quickly take off both of your panties, tired of her teasing once again. Katherine took the hint and entered you with one finger but didn't move.  
"C'mon Kat" you beg hoping for some movement.  
"Oooo a new nickname. I like it." She starts slowly moving her finger and you move your hips to make her go faster.  
"Desperate, huh?" She teases with a smirk  
"Yes. I've needed you for a hundred years. I can't wait any longer."  
Katherine moves faster giving you what you need and then suddenly adds a second finger.  
"Oh God!" You continue to move your hips, matching her movements.  
Katherine loves hearing your cries of pleasure and each time you let one out, it encourages her more. She adds a third finger thrusting in and out of you. You can't hold back anymore and start letting out louder moans.  
"God, Kat, please" you beg for more needing the release.  
She seems to comply because she adds her fourth finger and starts thrusting even faster than before. Her thumb starts playing with your clit and you can feel yourself getting closer.  
"Kat, I'm close"  
"I know" She keeps going and you start seeing stars as you're about to cum.  
"FUCK! KAT!" You scream as you feel the orgasm taking over your body.  
After you're done, she smiles at you and gives you a gentle kiss.  
You start to reach down to repay the favor, but Katherine stops you.  
"Pleasing you was enough for me. "  
"Are you sure, Katherine?"  
"(y/n), we have forever together. I'm positive."  
You smile at her and fall asleep tangled in each other's bodies.


End file.
